Clowns and More Clowns....
by Kurisutaru
Summary: Usagi-chan....what are you up to ne? And what exactly does it have to do with clowns?!


Author: Kurisutaru  
E-mail: kurisutaru_faithful@lunap.com  
Title: Clowns and More Clowns…(AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!)  
Time: season one  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru...ehhehe  
Disclaimer: Is that how you spell disclaimer???!!...Well...everything is   
obviously not mine.... Except for the story.... Which is not worth wasting money   
over...ehehehhe....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Splat*  
*Wiggle*  
*Mamoru sprawled along the floor of the entrance of the arcade. *  
*Wiggle*  
  
"Oh I am SO sorry."   
  
~~Like hel (lo) you are, I've had a really bad day.... And you are the lucky   
candidate that gets my lashing. ~~  
"Well, well, weeeeeeeellllll...if it isn't that infamous Odango...I hope that   
I'm the only one that you put in the emergency ward everyday."  
  
~~Why that low-life jerk. ~~  
"Look I SAID that I was SORRY! Get that through your pathetic head,   
Mamoru-baka!!! Oh yeah also, my name is USAGI!!!"  
  
"I don't know why I even bother talking to you, klutz."  
  
"WhatEVER, ego-maniac jerk."  
  
"Well, at least I get the GRADES, stupid."  
  
~~That's it....no more jerk.. ~~  
"Well---"  
  
"Usagi, Mamoru pipe down, you are scaring my customers AGAIN!"  
Usagi and Mamoru look down at their feet in shame.  
"We're sorry Andrew.." they mumbled still looking at the ground.  
~~Man, if I didn't know any better, I'd be their father. ~~  
"Good, now I don't live off of unlimited gold, so buy something already!"  
*Andrew has the mad twitching eye with the huge head, with What's that??!   
HORNS!!! Andrew is very peeved*  
  
"Well, look what time it is, I have to study. Bye!"   
*Run Chiba Run! (hehheheh)*  
  
*Usagi sits, slouches and sighs.*  
  
~~Oh, Usagi...~~   
*Andrew's head shrinks to normal size*  
*Andrew plasters big smile on face*  
  
"Usagi, I'm sorry. How about I repay you with a chocolate milkshake."  
  
*slow motion...The corner if Usagi's lips began to rise, every slowly.*  
*Andrew: ^_^!*  
*then Usagi's face falls again.*  
*Andrew ^_^?!*  
"Andrew, it's not you. I've just had a very bad day."  
*Andrew automatically pours a shake for Usagi*  
  
"Tell me about it."  
"Well, you know that I help out at the hospital and that every year they hold a   
fair for the children. This year, a Doctor Akina decides that I should organize   
the event this year."  
"That's great Usagi."  
"But, I can't find anyone to volunteer for the event."  
"Usagi…."  
"I worked so hard to plan it, to show that I can do something. But now, I can't   
do anything."  
"Usagi, I'll help, and I promise to find people to help you. How many people do   
you need?"  
"I need 7 people, I already have Ami, Rei, Mako-chan, and Minako helping. It's   
this Sunday, and you arrive at 9am."  
"I think I can hunt down a couple of guys, so leave it to me!"  
* Andrew holds his broom like a sword. *  
Usagi giggles, "Andrew, you have Ice-cream on your nose.  
  
*Andrew blushes madly, ice-cream melts off his nose and on to the floor.*  
*Usagi laughs harder*  
*Andrew's face goes maroon. *  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*~Sunday, 8:45AM Juuban Children's Hospital Parking Lot. ~*  
"U--saagiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Hey guys!"  
"You are up before 12? I feel faint." Rei brings her hand up to her head to make   
sure that she is not seeing things.  
"Whatever Rei! Remember we are here to help kids, not bicker."  
*Scouts stand in a straight line*  
Makoto mummers, "It's Army Camp all over again."  
"We will be signed off into pairs to run the fair's stations, each must learn to   
use the station safely and carefully. All the stations are designed so that any   
child in any condition can play. Children and family come at 9AM. Do not, I   
REPEAT do not let the parents, talk to you about letting a child "slide" their   
way to win. All children are equal no matter what condition, they must never   
feel they're illness. The our objective is to ensure the children's happiness.   
Is that clear?!"  
"YES SIR!"  
"Wow Odango, never knew you had it in you."  
~~No! Not him, please not him. ~~  
Usagi turns her head, and trips over her own feet.  
"M-Mamoru-baka, what are you doing here?!"  
"Andrew dragged me here." He said she got up  
*Mamoru eyes down Andrew*  
*Andrew shrinks 10 sizes.*  
*Usagi, laughs, laugh VERY VERY EVILY!~  
"MMMMMWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHahahahahahahahaahah!"  
"Hey Odango Atama, you finally snapped?"  
*Usagi has a *EVIL* grin on her face and those crazy eyes.*  
*Usagi, slyly sneaks towards Mamoru, whispering in his ear."  
"Fool! I'm in charge, and in complete control. You follow *ALL* my orders.   
HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAWHAHHAHA"  
*Everyone sweatdrops ^_^;;*  
"Usagi-chan, I brought 5 more people. Jason or Jed, Nathan or Nef, Kal, Zak, and   
my girlfriend Rita."  
*Usagi Shrieks Happily!*  
*everyone- ~_~!*  
"ODANGO!" Mamoru screams  
*Usagi Blushes*  
"Heheheh...Sorry...It's just...oh" *Usagi collides into Andrew with in a big   
bear hug. * "Thank you, thank you so MUCH Onii-chan (Big Brother...is that how   
you spell it?!)!!!"  
  
~Mamoru~  
~~Onii-chan?! So Usak-heheh...Usagi doesn't have a crush on Andrew...*GRIN*   
(inner hidden brain speaks, "WOOPEE!!!! YEAH!!!")...ehem....~~  
  
  
~Usagi~  
*Usagi calms down.*  
~~Well, this is it. I hope I do well, Thank you Lord, for at least giving me a   
sunny day. ~~  
  
~~*normal*~~  
"Now, I have 12 coloured straws, so we can pair off. Everyone grab one!"  
Everyone takes a straw, and holds it up. Ami and Zak both have blue, Rei and Jed   
both have red, Makoto and Nef has green. Minako and Kal has orange, Andrew and   
Rita has pink, and finally Usagi and Mamoru has white.(hehehehe...you didn't   
think I would leave this chance to cause havoc did you?!...hehehe...)  
"Ok, the blue station, is over there, the red station is…"  
When everyone is at his or her stations.  
"Ok, Mamoru it's just us."  
"So, what do we do oh mighty high Odango?"  
"WE, *glare* are greeting the guest and handing out tickets. YOU think your   
superior brain can handle that?!"  
"Yes, Madame Odango!"  
*Groan* ~~this is going to be a long, long day.~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi, was well prepared, she had Clowns (~shudder~~shudder~...I hate   
clowns...~_~) balloons, play equipment, games, and the best food ever.  
"Usa!!"  
"Mika!!"  
A little girl with curly brown hair runs at the speed of light, hugging Usagi  
"So Mika how are you?"  
"I'm fine, but mamma says I will have medicine that will make me bald. Then I   
will look ugly."  
The little girl, Mika starts to cry.  
"Mika, remember that you are only bald for a while and that you are always   
beautiful to me no matter what. You have a kind heart, patience and grace. You   
are the most beautiful girl that I know, and that's all that counts."  
Mika dries her eyes, and smiles brightly, "Arigatou Usa."   
Mamoru, feeling very clued out decides to interrupt, "Odango we have other   
people to see."  
The two girls turn around, "Who's that?" Mika asked, "That is Mamoru-ba--   
Chiba." "Nice to meet you Chiba-sama." "Nice to meet you too Mika-chan, how old   
are you?" "I'm 7 almost 8!" "Wow, well me and Odango have to see other people so   
have fun, k?" "Tell me why you call Usa, Odango?" Mamoru kneels down and   
whispers with a gorgeous smile on his face, "She is cute when she's mad. Promise   
you won't tell her though." "Promise, Ja ne Usa, Chiba-sama!"  
  
"So Odango where to next?"  
"Well *Baka* we are going to the other stations to see how they are doing."  
"Let's get going Odango"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jed, just WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!"  
~You see Jed with an *evil* grin… and what is that in his hand?!….A   
BUG!!!(Shudder….I hate bugs too….)~  
"heheh…NOTHING!!"  
When I get my hands on that Jed I'm going to kill him  
Rei thumps towards a now very scared Jed.   
"Aw Rei, come on be nice!"  
"NICE?! YOU WERE TRYING TO PUT A BUG DOWN MY SHIRT!!!"  
~Jed all of a sudden turns very serious~  
"Gomenasai Rei."  
~Rei calms down.~  
"It's ok Jed, just don't do something like that again."  
"Ok"  
*Wiggle*  
*yank*  
~Rei screeches very loudly, and starts to sob.~  
"YOU BAKA!"  
Rei does nothing but sobs. (WOW! You never see Rei like this…..I've turned her   
into a blubbering crybaby…WHAT HAVE I DONE!…oh well….^_^)  
Jed immediately regrets what he had done, Jed slowly walks over to Rei.  
Says "Gomen, gomenasai!"  
Takes her into his arms and kisses her.  
Rei has no time to react…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi is heading towards the Red station.  
Usagi halts, causing a very impatient Mamoru crashing into her.  
*OOF!*  
Usagi, doesn't even notice him  
"Odango what's the big idea?!"  
But Usagi doesn't answer just gapes at whatever is in front of her.  
"What is it?!" Mamoru demands, then Mamoru looks up.  
Jed and Rei are making out in front of the miniature Ferris wheel.  
"Wow." Was all Mamoru could muster  
Usagi finally snapped out of it with a steam coming out of her ears and a huge   
EVIL grin on, yet again. "REI HINO! TSK TSK TSK! MAKING OUT WITH A GUY YOU   
BARELY KNOW. IN FRONT OF ALL THESE KIDS!!!"  
Rei and Jed break the kiss, with their face beet red.  
Mamoru and Usagi slyly confront them  
"Rei, never thought *that* you would be that outgoing." Replied Usagi  
"Jed, I knew you were *that* sly." Said Mamoru.  
More comments are thrown but Usagi realize that she still has the other stations   
to check on.  
"I think we'll leave you to love birds to yourselves! JA!"  
Rei and Jed are still looking at the ground beet red as Usagi drags a still very   
sly Mamoru to the next station.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ami had never been able to be stumped.  
"Ami, if you hold the kite this way the wind velocity will bring it soaring up."   
"But-bu…" "Yes?!" Man she's gorgeous. I wonder if she has a boyfriend. Snap out   
of it man, you never say these things, especially to a beautiful girl.   
*Groan*   
What am I going to say?! *just say something* "I think you cute." Ami is all   
red *BAKA no Ami!!!…..why did you say that?!* cause you told me too……*sigh*   
oh my gosh…she said I was *cute* umm…what do I say? "Umm, would you like to   
get some ice-cream?" "Su-ure…" He grabs her hand, and they start walking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi halts again, with the same reaction as last time. Mamoru doesn't even ask   
and looks up. Ami and Zak are walking hand in hand. WOW  
  
Usagi gets her voice back, "Well, well well. You go girl. Let not bother them.   
On to the next station."  
Mamoru just follows blindly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You like to cook?" asked Nef  
"Like it I love it!" answered Makoto  
"What's you favorite to make?"  
"Banana cream pies."  
"Those are my favorite to eat."  
"how about I make you one?"   
"Really?!…I'd love one."  
I've never had a girl make me goodies before…   
Wow, he's so cute, not even sempai compare to him. And he loves banana cream   
pies!   
While Makato is making the pie Nef is studying her. She is so beautiful, not   
like the girls I used to date. She's different, she's special.   
All the while they stare at each other.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi reaches the Green station, she was waiting for this station, because it's   
the concession stand. But once again halts. Mamoru is no longer surprised, he   
just looked up and remarked, "Sorry Odango no food for you."  
  
"Shut up Mamoru-baka, let's go."  
sometimes, Mamo-chan just can't be cuter.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Minako stares over at Andrew and Rita's station. They are soul mates, they are   
so close, such a perfect couple. Why can't I find something like that?   
Kal just watches her, Such a goddess sitting there so sad. I wish I were the   
one that would hold her and care for her.   
Minako repeats herself again, but doesn't realize that she said it out loud.   
"Why can't I find something like that?!"   
Kal immediately looks over to what she is talking about, She's talking about   
the perfect couple. She doesn't have a boy friend. *Kal does the dance, ya know   
the dance that's really embarrassing.*   
"Mina-chan don't worry you will find someone."  
"What, I spoke out loud?"   
"Yes you did."  
Minako's eyes start to water, Kal instinctively wraps his arms around her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi looks at Minako and Kal instead of being shocked anymore and simply says,   
"Oh look, they're hugging. Lets go."  
Mamoru just looks, smirks and follows Usagi.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A bright blond (obviously dyed), faked smiled, over bubbly slut walks towards   
Usagi and Mamoru as they head back towards the entrance.  
  
crap! Its Melanie! screamed Usagi's mind.  
"Mamoru, I need a favor of you."  
"What Odango?"  
"Please I'll do anything."  
"Anything?!"  
This isn't a dream, is it?! was all Mamoru's mind could say.  
"You see that girl that's coming, she's from school, she wants to destroy me.   
She thinks that her ex-boyfriend broke up with her cause I was trying to take   
him from her. I need you to.."  
"What Odango"  
"*swallow* Be my boyfriend."  
"WHAT?!"  
"PRETEND Mamoru, you can handle that right?!"  
Sure I can, but restraining myself is another question.   
"Fine."  
"What no condition?!"  
"I'll tell you later."  
"k…here she comes. Be prepare."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hello Usagi-chan. How are you?"  
"I'm fine Melanie."  
"Wow, who's this?" *Duh, she's pointing to Mamoru the hottie (heheheh).*  
"Excuse me, I'm Mamoru Chiba, Usagi's Boyfriend."  
"Boyfriend huh, well I honestly would not believe that a shrimp like her would   
get a guy like you. How about me and you get out of the hole and go on a date."  
"Well, don't you have a boyfriend?" Usagi could tell, Mamoru was playing her.  
"Well, this slut (Usagi) scared him away."  
"You mean, he was finally fed up with you."  
"How much did she pay you? She obviously isn't really your girlfriend. I mean   
she's in junior high, you are in Senior High."  
"What you don't believe she's my girlfriend?"   
"Yeah of course not."  
"Really?! Well then…"  
"Mamoru what are y…" Usagi panics, what is Mamoru doing?!  
Mamoru bends down and kisses Usagi passionately. ~~Sorry, Usako~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Wow, Mamo-chan…~~ was all Usagi could think  
Melanie left in a huff when they didn't come up for air. The others from their   
stations went to the entrance to see who won the bet.  
  
~~FLASH~~  
"Rei what do you think will happen to Usagi and Mamoru at the end of the day?"   
Asked Makato  
"I say his head is lying on the floor and Usagi is stepping on it."  
"That was gruesome Rei." Answered Jed  
"Then what do you think Jed?" asked Makato  
"Mamoru will be weeping."  
"Mamoru doesn't weep." Answered Andrew.  
"But he will be. What do you think Nef?"  
"Mamoru will defiantly be down, unconscious."  
"I think so to." Answered Makato while taking a glance at Nef.  
"I think they will be both unconscious." Says Minako.  
"Me too, I mean I know Mamoru doesn't usually hit girls, but she could be the   
exception." Answered Kal  
"what do you think Ami?" asked Zak  
"I think, I think…"  
"Yes?!" Every asked  
"They will be making out."  
*clunk*  
"Guys you ok?!"  
"Guys?!"  
"Guys, just look at how they are so involved with each other..."  
...  
~~ END FLASH~~  
  
They arrive to see, WHAT!!!! USAGI AND MAMORU MAKING OUT!!! "OH MY GOSH!!!!" was   
all a cluster of them could say. A few fainted and Makato with that smirk on her   
face says, "Ami-chan is always right, never ever doubt her." Ami went around   
collecting money from the fainted victims while Zak helped her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru finally lets go of Usagi, "Sorry, Usagi." Said Mamoru and just looked at   
her. That was Usagi's first kiss, and it was wonderful. But it is Mamoru, "I   
wonder what his feelings towards me really is?"  
While to busy complementing(sp?!) the question, she said the last line out loud.   
"Usa…" Usagi looked up into his eyes. The same eyes that Usagi secretly admired   
all this time. "Yes, Mamoru" "I…" "Iloveyou." He blurted quickly and shut his   
eyes, waiting for humiliation. But it never came, because Usagi just pulled him   
towards her and kissed him. After she broke the kiss she said, "Mamo-chan   
Ashiteru (sp?!)"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THE END  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"WAIT!!! NOT THE END!!! Mamo-chan!!! Why did you give me such a girly name!!"  
Kurisutaru grows 3 feet, and angrily says, "I DIDN' NAME YOU!!! ASK Naoko!!!!"  
*whimper* *whimper*  
hahahhahahahah……that…was…..just……..hahahaha……..Gomen….I've gone insane….  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THANKS!!! For reading my fic!!!….replies would be nice!!..ehehhe…..THANKS to   
Silver Bunny for being there for me!!! Believe me….I bug her…A LOT!…lol….thanks   
to my sis….she's psycho…but she likes my stories…and forces me to write more   
with physical force….ehhehe…..  
THANKS Lady Spring!!  
  
Kurisutaru  
THANK U GOD for being here, watch over me!!…^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
